


Hot Cocoa Kisses

by insomniacfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Just a cute little drabble about Tadashi getting a little bit more confidence with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Hot Cocoa Kisses

“Tada~” Y/N cooed playfully as he came into the living room. 

Tadashi looked up, smiling as his boyfriend came in with two steaming mugs. Marshmallows were practically spilling off the whipped cream as he took the hot mug. “Oh, still really hot.”

“I added an ice cube or two just in case,” Y/N confessed, curling against his side. “Which movie are we watching?”

“They’re rerunning Christmas movies,” He said, blowing gently before attempting to sip, only getting a little bit of chocolate with his whipped cream. “You put way too much in here.”

“Eh? Whipped cream is the best pa--Oh!” he cut off, giggling as he saw the huge amount on Tadashi’s lip. “You’re so damn cute, Tada.”

Tadashi blinked, licking a bit off his lip before blushing as he realized what he’d meant. “Oh! I-I’m so...rry...” He trailed off as Y/N cupped his face before kissing him lovingly. Tadashi melted in the kiss, both of them setting down the mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table as the Christmas movie played.

Y/N hummed as he kissed off the whipped cream, moving into his lap before breaking the kiss, both panting softly. “I love you so much, Tada,” He sighed happily, playing with his hair.

Tadashi gulped, squeezing his hips as he hid his face against his neck. “You know, that’s cheating. Maybe you should get the whipped cream and eat it off someplace else,” he said softly. His eyes dared to look up at Y/N, seeing the wide-eyed look he was giving him. Tadashi balked and pulled back. “I’m so sorry! That was so lewd! God how could I even--”

“Don’t stop,” Y/N said, making Tadashi blink as he finally registered the blush on Y/N’s cheeks. “You’ve...never done that. I was just surprised is all, Babe...But I don’t want you to stop that.”

Tadashi blushed and kissed him again. The whipped cream on the mugs soon melted as they hurried to the bedroom, forgotten until morning.


End file.
